Deux
by evanesco84
Summary: Pendant la sixième année, l'AD a été dissoute. Pourtant Neville et Luna vont se retrouver. Pour ne plus être seuls.


La première fois qu'il avait revu Luna, cette année là, après le train bien entendu, c'était un soir où étrangement, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il s'était retrouvé devant la salle sur demande. Sans doute au fond de lui espérait-il que la porte s'ouvrirait et que l'AD recommencerait. Peut- être espérait-il encore avoir la chance de s'entraîner. Ce soir là, quelqu'un regardait avec beaucoup de sérieux la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et avait entrepris de convaincre les trolls de se laisser faire, parce que vous savez un spectacle de trolls dansant rencontrait en ce moment un énorme succès dans le Surrey.

Et ce soir là, Luna s'était tournée vers lui, et avec un grand sourire avait murmuré :

« Bonjour Neville. Toi aussi, ça te manque l'AD ? J'aimais bien moi aussi quand on pouvait y aller chaque semaine. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des amis comme ça. »

Et à partir de là, Neville, qui avait toujours eu un peu peur de Luna, qui la trouvait très étrange, mais qui parfois se sentait aussi désespérément seul, avait décidé que désormais, Luna et lui allait fonder leur propre AD. Que désormais eux aussi se rencontreraient de temps en temps.

Et ces réunions avaient eu lieu. Elles se tenaient le plus souvent dans les serres du professeur Chourave. Le premier soir, ils avaient essayé des sortilèges. Mais rapidement, les baguettes étaient tombées et ils avaient juste discuté. 

Et Neville avait raconté des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites à personne. Il avait parlé de ses parents et Luna de son ton tranquille l'avait rassuré. Lui promettant que le jour où on aurait retrouvé les Ronflaks Cornus on aurait en même temps un formidable antidote contre les maladies mentales. Et Neville n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Mais cela suffisait pour lui donner un peu d'espoir et réchauffer son cœur. Luna parlait de sa mère et son admiration pour elle. Elle disait son envie de suivre ses traces, son espoir de trouver un jour un homme comme son père. Elle disait tout cela d'un ton tranquille, confiant ses secrets les plus profonds à Neville qui parfois sentait son cœur se briser. Il souffrait beaucoup des moqueries des Serpentards mais les Gryffondors le défendaient toujours. Luna était seule. Même les Serdaigles se moquaient d'elle. Dans ces cas là Neville ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il hésitait entre trouver des mots de consolation, ne rien dire et la prendre dans ses bras. La plupart du temps, il ne disait rien. Et Luna souriant, disait que tout cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Neville avait senti son cœur se broyer d'une étrange façon quand il avait appris que Harry avait invité Luna à la fête de Slug. Lui Neville n'était pas invité. Slug comme sa grand-mère devait penser qu'il n'était pas aussi brillant que ses parents. Mais Slug n'aurait pas eu d'importance, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette fête. Et Neville s'était surpris à rêver que s'il avait été invité, il aurait pu proposer à Luna de venir. Elle aurait même sûrement dit oui. Mais Harry l'avait invitée. Et quand Neville avait vu Luna, un peu étrange mais ravissante dans une jolie robe, il s'était senti terriblement jaloux de Harry. Et il s'en voulait de ne pas parvenir à être heureux pour Luna qui semblait réellement resplendissante ce soir là.

Le lendemain, il était allé à la serre, pensant qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Mais elle était là. Et elle lui avait raconté simplement sa joie d'être allée en amie à une fête avec Harry et sa discussion passionnante avec le professeur Trelawney à propos d'un complot étrange mené par les Aurors à l'aide d'une rage de dent. Neville n'avait rien dit mais il était bien persuadé que jamais son père n'avait essayé de renverser le ministre et surtout pas avec une rage de dent. Mais il n'avait rien dit parce qu'il se rappelait que Luna avait dit être allée en amie avec Harry à la fête. Et ce soir là quand ils s'étaient séparés au moment d'aller dans leurs salles communes, Neville avait murmuré doucement à Luna :

« Tu sais, si j'avais été invité chez Slug, je t'aurais demandé de venir aussi. Mais pas en amie. »

Il avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles en réalisant ce qu'il avait dit. Mais Luna avait juste semblé émerveillée et l'avait gratifié d'un grand sourire avant de partir vers sa salle commune en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. En se glissant dans son lit ce soir là il s'était demandé si un garçon normal n'aurait pas embrassé Luna, après lui avoir dit un truc pareil. Il s'était demandé aussi si une fille normale n'aurait pas un peu rougi ou dit quelque chose. Il s'était dit que Luna n'était pas quelqu'un de normal. Et que c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il en était amoureux.

Pourtant quand ils s'étaient revus dans la serre, il n'avait rien osé dire. Il rougissait peut-être un peu plus que d'habitude quand elle le regardait. Il tremblait quand elle riait et souriait de la voir rêver que son père attrape enfin un Ronflak Cornu. Il lui avait montré des plantes dans la serre. De jolies plantes qu'il aimait beaucoup. Il lui avait montré la fleur unique de son Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Et elle avait enfin rougi quand il lui avait dit que cette fleur était très spéciale et très belle. Un peu comme elle.

Après cette soirée là, il lui avait souvent parlé de ses plantes. Il lui avait raconté combien il les aimait. Elle avait dit un soir qu'un jour elle aimerait bien que quelqu'un l'aime autant que lui aimait ses plantes. Il avait juste dit qu'elle méritait sans doute mieux.

Un soir elle était venue avec une plume un peu tordue. Elle lui avait présenté cette plume comme son plus grand trésor et son plus beau secret. Une plume de Ronflak Cornu, trouvée par son père, la preuve formelle de leur existence. Et elle avait murmuré qu'elle avait de la chance parce que désormais elle possédait un plus beau trésor que cette plume. Mais Neville, même s'il espérait secrètement être concerné, n'avait pas osé lui demander ce qu'était cet autre trésor.

Ils jouaient souvent tous les deux avec leurs Gallions qui dataient de l'AD. Tous deux espéraient qu'elle se reformerait. Mais tous deux savaient aussi que désormais même sans l'AD, ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls. Que même si on l'appelait Loufoca et même si Rogue était toujours aussi désagréable avec lui, ils seraient désormais tous les deux.

Peu à peu, soir après soir, l'un près de l'autre dans la serre, ils se rapprochaient. Imperceptiblement. Jusqu'à ce qu'un soir naturellement, elle pose la tête sur son épaule. Elle avait dit alors qu'elle aurait adoré aller à la fête de Slug avec lui, et pas en tant qu'amie. Et Neville n'avait rien dit. Sous le coup de l'émotion, il avait serré un peu fort son Mimbulus Mimbletonia qui les avait aspergés d'empestine. Et Luna avait rit.

Et les soirées passaient les unes après les autres. Et plus rien n'importait. Ni Rogue, ni les Loufoca. Ils étaient tous les deux et Neville chaque soir en revenant des serres se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas embrassé Luna. Il avait le sentiment que ce serait commettre un sacrilège. Que c'était les filles normales qu'on embrassait. Mais que les filles comme Luna, on les aimait, profondément mais on ne les embrassait pas. Elles étaient trop précieuses. Elle était trop précieuse. Il s'était dit que si son père avait été là, il aurait aimé lui demander comment il avait fait avec sa mère. Sur les photos, il avait vu parfois le regard admiratif de son père. Et les yeux brillants de sa mère. Et il se disait que finalement peut-être que même Luna pouvait être embrassée. Qu'il suffisait d'y mettre les formes. Il avait juste le sentiment que c'était quelque chose d'à part. Et il ne voulait pas mal faire. Alors il réfléchissait et regardait avec attention Ron dévorer Lavande ou Harry embrasser doucement Ginny. Il regardait Ron et Hermione et se demandait si Ron n'osait pas embrasser cette dernière parce qu'elle était trop précieuse pour lui. Il n'osait pas poser la question.

Mais un soir il avait dit à Luna qu'elle était précieuse. Il avait dit ça, comme ça. D'un coup. Luna avait sourit. Il espérait qu'elle avait compris. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui expliquer. Tout paraissait beaucoup plus simple et tellement plus compliqué avec Luna. Ce soir là elle lui avait dit qu'il était la première personne à part ses parents à la trouver précieuse. Et elle avait dit que c'était un mot qui tenait chaud.

Et dans son lit Neville s'était juste demandé comment un mot pouvait tenir chaud. Mais quand Luna, un autre soir, lui avait murmuré qu'il était pour elle plus précieux que sa plume de Ronflak, il avait compris ce que signifiait la chaleur d'un mot.

Il apprenait avec elle chaque jour un peu plus. La chaleur des mots, la chaleur de l'espoir, la chaleur de croire. Juste pour avoir l'espoir. Il comprenait que c'était peut être parce que Luna croyait en tant de choses différentes qu'elle avait trouvé le courage de continuer. Et lui se prenait parfois en train de croire en Luna. En train de croire à eux, lui et elle, ou elle et lui. Eux. Ensemble. Et Neville réalisait la chaleur du mot « nous » surtout quand il voulait dire « nous deux ».

Et un autre soir, elle avait pris sa main. Il s'était senti rougir mais s'était senti bien. Et elle avait murmurer qu'il avait les mains chaudes. Et Neville s'était demandé si c'était bien d'avoir les mains chaudes. Et pour la première fois ce soir là, il s'était demandé si la peau de Luna était froide.

Et c'était lui qui avait pris sa main le soir suivant. Heureux de voir qu'elle avait la peau fraîche. Ce soir là, elle avait mis ses boucles d'oreilles en radis. Et Neville l'avait trouvé radieuse. Et il s'était senti fier. Fier parce que c'était pour lui qu'elle avait mis ses boucles d'oreilles en radis. Et qu'elle était très jolie avec ces boucles là. Il avait même un instant tendu la main pour toucher ces pendentifs. Puis il avait enlevé sa main, rougissant. Et Luna, ce soir là, au moment de partir, lui avait dit qu'elle se sentait aimée quand il regardait ses boucles. Et elle était partie sans attendre.

Et Neville avait mis longtemps à s'endormir ce soir là. Il faisait des projets pour la soirée du lendemain. Espérant trouver le courage pour l'embrasser.

Le lendemain dans la serre, Luna était arrivée en retard. Essoufflée, les joues rouges d'avoir couru, elle était plus jolie que jamais. Et Neville avait pris son courage à deux mains. Et il s'était approché d'elle et avait posé très rapidement un baiser très léger sur ses lèvres. Elle avait souri et lui avait dit qu'elle aimait ça. Il avait encore rougi, mais il savait que Luna venait de lui apprendre la chaleur d'un baiser. Ce soir là ils n'avaient pas dit grand chose. Le silence était devenu précieux.

Et la nuit venue, Neville se prenait à imaginer la forme du ventre de Luna, sa peau fraîche. Il pensait à ses yeux bleus. Il imaginait juste être avec elle.

Et quand elle était arrivée le lendemain, c'est elle qui avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lui disant que désormais il n'avait plus le choix, il devrait venir avec elle chercher les Ronflaks Cornus. Et Neville était heureux d'imaginer des journées de recherche. Tant qu'elle était là. Et puis au pays des Ronflaks les fleurs devaient être intéressantes.

Dans ses rêves cette nuit là, Luna avait imaginé un beau mariage. Elle voyait Neville l'attendant devant l'autel, elle se voyait marcher au bras de son père entre deux rangées de Ronflaks qu'elle aurait dressé pour l'occasion.

Et quand le jour suivant, ils avaient senti tous les deux leurs Gallions devenir chauds, quand ils avaient dû interrompre leur baiser pour aller aider leurs amis, ils n'avaient pas hésité une seconde. Parce que Neville était loyal. Parce que Luna aimait ses amis. Alors même si secrètement chacun d'entre eux aurait préféré continuer à embrasser l'autre, même si secrètement, Neville sentant le danger, aurait préféré cacher Luna au monde, même si elle s'inquiétait pour lui, ils étaient partis tous les deux. Parce qu'on avait besoin d'eux. Eux comme nous. Comme nous deux.


End file.
